Rollercoaster for 4
by RyuichiLovin
Summary: Hiro gives up on Ayaka, but is there anyone left to love him?Shu and Yuki fights may lead to a break up over a mistaken identity, and may ruin other relationships in the end.This rollcoaster of love might end up in a wreck!R&R i beg of you!plzzzzzz


Woo-hoo!!! Let's give a hand to me for this being my first fanfic ever!!! YAY! Please review and give criticism cause I want to become a good writer. I'm only 15 so give me a break! **::giggles::** I'm writing a rated R fanfic at such a young age. Well...I can't help I have sick perverted thoughts! This is an evil thought that wouldn't get out of my head. It was more nagging then my grandmother, and that's bad...trust me! I'm only gonna start to write the second chapter if I get at least...7 reviews! If its gonna be a waste of time why should I, right?

**ALL REVIEWS WILL HAVE REPLIES IF I WRITE 2nd CHAP OR NOT!!**

Hiroshi Nakano had never been inspired to write a song till that day. As he sat there fumbling a few cords from his guitar he heard a pounding on the door as he sighed 'Shuichi...' he new it would be him to bother him at such an important time." Why of all days do you have to be kicked out of his house?!" Hiro exclaimed as he reached for his doorknob seeing that his best friend Shuichi Shindou was waiting too be let in. As he opened the door Shuichi ran straight into his sweet embrace.

Shuichi was crying again "He said it was over and he never wanted to see me again!!"

"Come off it, Shu-chan! You know damn well he doesn't mean it!"

"It wasn't like the other times...he sound so serious and evil!" Shuichi was now bawling on Hiro's chest leaving a puddle of dampness on his shirt.

Hiro patted his friends pink head and mumbled," well...he IS evil"

Shu looked up, hearing him say this, and pushed him back a little "Don't say that about the man I love!!!! God, Hiro, I thought at least you would care!"

Shocked by hearing that come out from Shuichi's mouth Hiro completely expolded," ME?! NOT CARE?!IM YOUR BEST FRIEND!!OF COURSE I CARE!!I KNOW IT BETTER THEN YOU DO!!!STUPID!

"and now you are yelling at me...you are even more heartless then he is! Fuck, Hiroshi!"

Time stood still, making it seem like an eternity went on when barely 10 seconds passed. Hiro's eyes began to water up.' more...heartless ...then Eiri Yuki?' he thought letting a single tear run down his cheek." I...Shu...uh" the guitarist struggled for the words.

Being the good friends that they were Shuichi somehow new what he was trying to say "Hiro, I don't hate you" A smile crept on to his face as he looked into the eyes of his hurt friend "I'm sorry I even bothered you with this. I'm sure you are sick of hearing me bitch about Yuki. I mean you are still jealous of him, ne?"

Hiro nodded slightly. Shuichi was right, he hated Yuki for stealing the girl's love he cared about.' Ayaka...why do you have to love him?'

"Alright then, I won't come to you with my Yuki problems." Shu looked down at the floor as he realized he had nowhere to go for the night, but he didn't want to ask the burgundy haired boy in front of him because of the fight they just had. It was uncomfortable enough in the room already. he looked back up at his best friend forcing a smile "See you at work..." with that he left the room without waiting for a reply.' Yuki...please let me back in...'

The stars were overlooking a gloomy sight as a golden eyed man sat alone in the darkness of the park." Damn kid, disrupting my work. I don't go to the studio and bug him while he's singing...with his beautiful voice... and that gorgeous pink hair..." Yuki blinked after he spoke of his lover like that, seeming to come out of a trance-like state.

"Anyone I know?" giggled the familiar child-like voice of a man whose small shadow was now peering over Eiri's shoulder

'I new you would come back to me!' were his thoughts but his voice stated something completely different." Aw, the baka came back for more like always. How many times do I have to tell you to get away from me before you fucking leave?" Yuki stood up, towering over the smaller man, tuning around to face the figure before him and his menacing smirk quickly turned to a frown as he saw something he didn't expect to see: brown hair.

Sorryness its soooooo short but I really don't wanna waste my time if its not gonna give anyone else enjoyment. So review and let me see if I have anything going on for me or if I have to find a new calling. **::tear::**


End file.
